(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to a system for multispectral (e.g., color) image processing with spiking dynamics based on a biological retinal model.
(2) Description of Related Art
In nature, image processing is typically performed by a retina. The retina has evolved to provide a variety of very effective image processing features. From a technology perspective, retinas exhibit several features such as mixed analog-digital signaling, spatially variant sampling, and gain control, which have yet to be matched in commercially available image sensors. From a biology perspective, retinas contain tremendous anatomical complexity—at least 50 different cell types arranged in no less than 12 fine layers (see, for example, the List of Incorporated Literature References, Literature Reference No. 5).
In an attempt to imitate nature, several retinal models have tried to bridge the gap between technology and biology, both in hardware (see. Literature Reference Nos. 20 and 11) and software (see Literature Reference Nos. 18 and 9). For example, the work of Grossberg and Hong (i.e., Literature Reference No. 9) does not consider spiking dynamics and hence is unlikely to scale to biological levels in terms of density and power efficiency (see Literature Reference No. 21). All other retinal models (see Literature Reference Nos. 20, 11, and 18) do not consider multispectral images. The work of Lichtsteiner et al. (i.e., Literature Reference No. 11) does not distinguish between sustained and transient dynamics potentially limiting its ability to transmit static image content.
The prior art suffers from a variety of problems, as noted above. Thus, a continuing need exists for a system that incorporates a new retina model with extended scaling capabilities that still maintains a high degree of biological fidelity in structure and function. Such a system would desirably demonstrate multispectral processing and provide a bridge between technological and biological features of retinas.